1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical power sharing circuit, and more particularly to an electrical power sharing circuit capable of dynamically adjusting the energy allocated between a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphical processing unit (GPU) of a computer system according to an operation mode of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern notebook computer, a shared heat dissipating module (shared cooling module) is usually designed to cool a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic processing unit (GPU), which have the maximum power consumption value and generate the maximum thermal energy in the notebook computer, in order to reduce the size of the notebook computer and save the available space. In addition, the heat dissipating ability of the conventional heat dissipating module has to be greater than or equal to a sum of the thermal design power (TDP) of the CPU and the TDP of the GPU so that the thermal energy of the CPU and the GPU can be dissipated effectively.
Because the heat dissipating ability is in directly proportional to the size of the heat dissipating module, the size of the adopted heat dissipating module has to be increased in order to enhance the heat dissipating ability of the computer system. For example, the heat dissipating module having a fan has the enhanced heat dissipating ability when the size of the fan is increased. However, the size of the heat dissipating module also has to be correspondingly increased. That is, when the CPU and the GPU having the higher performances, the higher power consumption value and the higher thermal energy are used, a larger heat dissipating module has to be adopted in order to provide the sufficient heat dissipating ability. Thus, the area of the main board occupied by the conventional heat dissipating module becomes larger, and the other area of the main board, on which other elements can be disposed, is thus reduced so that the miniaturized notebook computer cannot be easily implemented.
In addition, the CPU and the GPU having the better performances also have the increased electrical power consumption values.